


Popcorn

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Play, movie theater, public, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin wants to try a new thing at the movie theater. Dan goes along, hesitantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains a dynamic that's a bit hard to explain. I will say that if you are triggered by teenager/adult relationships, this might not be your type of fic. I feel like I'm missing some kind of warning, but if you can catch the thing I'm missing, please do tell me! Thank you!

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Arin was practically slouching as he shuffled into his seat at the back of the movie theater. The very empty movie theater.

"What do ya mean, talk you into this?" Dan sprawled out (inasmuch as he could sprawl) in his own seat, the bucket of popcorn balanced precariously in his lap. "You were so hype to see this thing, I just figured we'd need an afternoon off, since for once we're actually ahead of the fuckin' game." 

"That was before I read the reviews," Arin said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "This shit is gonna suck. I can just tell." He leaned back into the seat, his eyes half closed.

"Oh ye of little faith. For all you know, it might be a decent movie!" Dan took his own handful of popcorn, stretching his legs as much as he was able. It was always a bit of a struggle, in these tiny movie theater seats. His knees were bumping into the seat in front of him, and he was gonna have to do a good bit of wriggling in order to be able to get up comfortably. 

"I don't believe it," Arin grumbled, and Dan rolled his eyes, prodding Arin in the side. “Nothing with that low a Rotten Tomato score can be worth anything. Even for a fuckin' laugh.”

"Dude, you're acting like a fuckin' teenager," Dan said as the lights dimmed. "C'mon, just chill out, relax." He smirked, leaning in closer to Arin's ear. “Or are you just embracing your role as a Little?” He liked the way it made Arin shiver – it sent a becoming-familiar jolt to his cock, which in turn, made him shiver. 

“That'd be a Middle, not a Little,” Arin said, in his standard “I know all the shit there to know” kind of voice. It kinda made Dan want to punch him. In a nice way, obviously, but still.

“Excuse me. Embracing your inner Middle by acting like you're on your way to your very first Good Charlotte concert to nurse your blue balls.” Dan was aware he was needling Arin, but they were the only two people in the theater. 

"I was a totally mellow teenager," Arin grumbled, settling into his seat. His hand slid down, resting on Dan's knee. "Didn't get into much trouble. Unlike you.” He prodded Dan in the side, and Dan made an undignified.

"Apart from the Kamikaze lizards, ya mean," Dan said, wrapping his fingers around Arin's. This felt almost like a date, which gave Dan something that felt suspiciously like warm fuzzies. He couldn't even muster up the effort to be that weirded out by it anymore. 

"How is a bunch of crazy ass lizards my fault?" Arin pushed up the arm rest separating their two seats and cuddled into Dan's side. It was a bit of a surprise to Dan, but wrapped an arm around Arin's shoulders, pulling him a little closer. It was nice to have a big warm body against his own in the cold theater.

"I didn't even have to pretend to yawn," Dan said lowly, twisting a piece of Arin's hair between his fingertips. "Although maybe we should be quiet, since the movie is gonna start soon." 

"There's literally nobody else here," Arin grumbled into Danny's neck, making Danny snort. That was ticklish. "Nobody else is here to see this stupid fucking movie in the middle of the afternoon. We could have been working or... whatever." He wriggled closer to Dan, his hand moving up Dan's leg. 

"Dude, if you really don't want to be here, we can just go back to the office and get even more ahead than we already are," Danny said, leaning his head against Arin's. Arin's hair smelled like his shampoo, a familiar, comfortable smell. Arin's breath was hot and almost ticklish on his neck, raising goosebumps.

"Nah," Arin mumbled, burrowing further into Dan's side. "I do appreciate you taking the time, and buying the tickets." He snickered, a buzzy feeling against Dan's neck. "Honestly, I'm kinda just enjoying grousing."

"Grousing. Isn't that some kind of bird?" Dan moved his hand to Arin's back, stroking it through the thin black t-shirt. He liked the way it made Arin shiver. 

Arin snorted, then he paused. "What color are you?" His tone was somewhere between cautious and trouble. It was a combination that always set Dan's alarms in high gear. And why was he asking about their safewords? 

"I'm green, but, uh... what's that got to do with anything?" Dan snickered. "It's not like I can do you in the middle of a movie theater." Although the idea did have its appeals. The muscles low in Dan's gut tensed, and a faint throb started between his legs. 

"An empty movie theater," Arin pointed out. "and you could totally do shit to me.” His hand was still on Dan's leg, but it was moving higher up his leg. They were leaving a trail of goosebumps, even through the denim.

"I'd rather not get labeled a sex offender, thank you very much," Dan said, pinching Arin's ear. It wasn't that he hadn't ever done sexual stuff in a public place like this before. It's just that the last time he'd done it, there'd been a lot less at stake. He had just been Dan Avidan, a random pothead. Not a person who had, like, YouTube contracts signed.

"But you're still green?" Arin's voice was anxious now, as if he expected to get yelled at, and Dan sighed, half in resignation, half in amusement. Sometimes Arin was like a horny teenager. 

"Yes, it's green, but it's a yellowy green." He stroked along Arin's cheek, thumbing his cheekbone. "Would you wanna, um, make out? It's not like anyone is really paying attention." It did bring back a few memories of his misspent youth - the smell of popcorn, the flickering lights, the weird mix of loud and quiet that you always get in a movie theater, where the screen takes up the whole space.

"Yeah," Arin said, "just, could ya maybe move the popcorn? Unless you want to stick your dick in it, I mean." He was grinning like a cat, which was always a bit unsettling. His eyes glinted in the dim light. “Like, they used to say that was a way to get a girl to touch your dick.

“You're not a girl, and I'm not sticking my dick in popcorn,” Dan said, and he took Arin's chin in his hand, guiding the other man's mouth to his own. He pressed closer to Arin, albeit at an awkward angle, leaning forward. He felt rather than heard Arin's moan, vibrating along his lips and into his teeth. 

Arin's hands were clinging to Dan's shirt, wrinkling it up. His tongue was hot and wet, swiping across Dan's own lips, then along the inside of his mouth, feeling the bluntness of his teeth. He was breathing heavily when they broke apart, a bit of drool going down his chin.

“Uh, Dan,” he mumbled, and there was a bit of a note of... something in his voice. “Can you... um, can you keep calling me a teenager?” Arin was blushing – Dan could tell it, even if he couldn't see Arin's face. “Please, I'll... please....”

“I'm getting really fucking used to the sound of you begging,” Dan panted into Arin's ear, his hand tangled into the hair at Arin's temple. “It's so fuckin' hot, I can't get over it.” He nipped Arin's other ear. “So you want me to keep calling you an obnoxious teenager? You're just some sixteen year old punk tryin' to make out in the movie theater?” He chuckled, low and deep in his throat. This was something he could get behind. 

“Y-yeah,” Arin murmured, and he pulled Dan as close as he could, nearly knocking over the popcorn. He was breathing like bellows, wafting hot air across Dan's skin. For all that the air conditioning in the theater was way too high, Dan was beginning to sweat as he transferred the big bucket of popcorn to the seat next to him. 

“Dude, has that been there the whole time?” He blinked, coming out of his haze a bit as a particularly obnoxious commercial danced upon the screen. He tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, and Dan wanted to kiss along that ear, nibble along his neck. It was a visceral kind of wanting – he could almost feel the skin under his teeth, the noises Arin would make as he did it. 

“Yeah,” Dan mumbled, and he chuckled breathlessly. “But my dick was just about to knock it off.” He blushed a bit, because fuck that was a stupid line. But he saw Arin bite his lip, squirming in his seat, and he grinned, because he'd managed to hit some kind of target that he hadn't known was there. 

“You're gonna take advantage of me?” Arin's voice was a little higher than usual, and he was tugging at Dan's shirt, twisting the fabric around his fingers. “B-because... because you're so much older. When I was a teenager, you were already in you twenties.” 

Dan winced a bit in spite of himself. Ouch. “I'm not that old,” he mumbled, his hand cupping Arin's cheek, the hair of Arin's beard ticklish against his palm. “Unless you want me to be.” He saw the way Arin stiffened, and then Arin was lunging at him, kissing him with a clumsy desperation that was entirely new. Dan was going to be sore by the end of the movie – he was twisting up in a weird configuration, his one arm wrapped around Arin's shoulders and cupping the back of Arin's head, the other one resting on Arin's chest, pressing against his beating heart. 

“You're a dirty old man,” Arin mumbled into Dan's mouth, as the movie itself started. “J-just... just admit it.” His hand slid under Dan's shirt, skating along the flat planes of his stomach, then finding Dan's nipple and twisting it with the tips of his fingers. It sent a jolt of pleasure under Dan's skin, like a fish under the ice. Dan's hips jerked forward, and he pressed his face into Arin's neck to muffle his gasp. 

“I'm not that dirty,” Dan said, trying to keep his voice amused and not desperately aroused. He tangled his hand in the hair at the back of Arin's head, trying not to pull too hard, trying to be discrete as you can be while making out at the back of an empty movie theater. Which is, surprisingly, pretty discreet. As far as he knew. It was hard to think straight – anyway, how would he be able to tell in the first place? 

Arin bit Dan's lower lip, sucking on his tongue. He was pulling on Dan's hair, hard enough that it was going to be a pain in the ass to get his hair to actually do what he wanted to at the end of this. He was gonna have make out hair, motherfucker. When Arin pulled back, his hand was sliding down, into Dan's pants. He palmed Dan's erection through his jeans, squeezing it clumsily, but enough to make Dan cover his own mouth to keep from moaning too loudly

“If... if I'm sixteen, you're twenty four,” Arin murmured, snuggling closer to Dan, his shoulder pressing into Dan's bony chest. “What... what would a guy your age want with me?” He was clumsily unbuttoning Dan's pants, while Dan kept one hand in Arin's hair, the other one covering his own mouth. 

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled, as Arin pulled his cock out of his pants. He shifted positions, so that he was leaning forward, hiding some of his boner from the world at large. “A-Arin, you don't have to do this if ya don't want to.” He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going. At least, not mentally. His dick was hard and throbbing in the cold air of the movie theater, so hot he was surprised that he wasn't seeing it steam up. 

“You... you can't tell me to stop,” Arin panted in Dan's ear, and now he was jerking Dan off desperately, almost anxious. His hand was moving so fast, in just the right way, and it was intense. So intense that Dan had to close his eyes, tilting his head back against the seat, his hips rising and falling with Arin's hand. 

There was a loud boom on the screen, and they both jumped, Arin's hand tightening on Dan's cock. Dan pulled Arin's head back, making himself taller as he kissed Arin again, harder this time. His tongue slid into Arin's mouth, tracing his teeth, then tracing circles around his tongue. “W-why can't I tell you to stop?” He bit into the side of Arin's neck to keep from gasping as Arin did something tricky with his wrist, sucking hard. 

Arin was gonna have one doozy of a hickey when they got back to the office. Suzy would never let either of them hear the end of it. Dan's eyes slid closed, covering them with his hand. 

“Because... because if you do, I'll tell everyone you m-made me... fuck, Danny, you're so fucking hot.” Arin seemed to break character, and Dan uncovered his eyes, looking into Arin's face. There was an expression there that was difficult to read – there was lust in there, but something else as well, something tender and vulnerable.

Arin's face made Dan's heart beat faster, and his dick twitch against his belly. It made him want to run away as far as he could, and to hold Arin to his chest and never let him go. There was a primal terror building in Dan's legs, a gentleness that crawled between the gaps in his spine, and he didn't know what he was going to do, so he just sat there, sitting in his theater seat and rocking his hips forward as another explosion lit up the screen. 

Arin bent his head near Dan's ear, his voice rough. “I can feel that you're getting close. Your dick gets really swollen, and I can feel your heartbeat. That one vein on the side starts to bulge, too. You're fuckin' dripping, man, we're gonna have to... have to stop at your place for a change of pants, and you're gonna cum, because... because you get off on the idea of a t-teenager like me getting you off.” He shifted his wrist again, his fingers doing something intricate, and Dan bit into his fist to keep from crying out. 

Dan was close. He was so close, his orgasm tightening his gut and pulling at his spine. He held on to Arin's hair, his breath hitching in his chest, and he pressed his face into Arin's neck as he came, heat radiating out from between his legs, spurting across Arin's knuckles and his own thigh. He was going to have to change pants, and he had a feeling Suzy was going to notice. She'd probably tease them both about it. 

“Shit, shit,” Arin grumbled, yanking his hand away. “Dude, hide!”

It took Dan a second to sort out was going on, and then he saw the shape of someone walking towards them. Without thinking, he grabbed the giant bucket of popcorn and put it square on his lap, covering up his unopened pants and his dick hanging out, still twitching. He made an unpleasant noise, and tried to pretend that he was watching the movie still.

“Everything alright here?” The usher shone a flashlight into each other their faces, and Dan blinked, half blinded. 

“Yeah, dude, we're good,” Arin said, his voice much too casual for someone who looked as disheveled as he did. “My buddy here was, uh, he was coughing.” 

“Yeah,” Dan said, and he coughed again for the look of the thing. His cock was still dripping cum down the length of it, and it was puddling in his pubic hair. It was gonna be hell when it dried. He forced a lazy smile, hoping he just looked like his usual messy self, not someone whose groin was still shivering with aftershocks. 

Arin took a bite of popcorn out of the bucket, and his face did a thing that Dan didn't understand for a split second, before smiling at the usher again. “Can we go back to the movie, maybe? Or is there anything else we can do for you?” 

The usher frowned at both of them, but didn't seem to find anything he could complain about it. “I've got my eye on you,” he told them, and clicked his flashlight off, walking away.

“Fuuuuck,” Arin groaned, when he was on the other side of the theater. He coughed, and Dan could make out his face grimacing as he wiped his hand on his pants. “Fuck, cum and popcorn don't mix.”

Dan snickered, then began laughing, the popcorn still in his lap. “Serves you right, dude.” He smiled in spite of himself, kissing Arin on the temple. “When the movie is over, we can, uh... we can go help you out there,” he said, indicating Arin's crotch, where he no doubt had a raging erection. 

“You're not gonna return the favor right now?” Arin's voice was actually piteous, which made Dan snicker again, harder.

“We've only got one thing of popcorn, dude,” he said. “So I guess you'll just have to wait.”

“So you're telling me, not only do I have to get blue balls, I have to sit through this shitty movie?” Arin was actually pouting! Dan could hear it in his voice.

“Yep,” said Dan amicably, passing the popcorn to Arin in order to close his pants up. It was a petty, but very satisfying revenge. He was going to pay for it later, no doubt, but he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr (same name as this one). Sometimes I post ficlets, or take requests. I also just love talking to people. Hope you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
